


AU where Juzo lives that we clearly need more of

by Adder



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: AU, Come on, Denial, M/M, spoilers??? but I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adder/pseuds/Adder
Summary: SHIT FUCK KODAKA YOU BITCH JUST LET MY GAYS BE HAPPY YOU FUCKING DICKWADI attempted Munasaka. It sounded better in my late night musings two nights ago.bUT I WROTE IT SO Y'ALL ARE FUCKING WELCOME???I'm going to cry over my boxer son now





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recall the END

“Munakata-san.... Please, go to him. He isn’t one of the Despairs!”

... What?

Munakata Kyousuke stared at Naegi Makoto, the so-called Ultimate Hope, the one he had spent so much time trying to terminate, and yet was countered with nothing more than diplomacy and even kindness.

Sakakura Juzo, one of his best friends from high school... wasn’t Despair? That was...

He couldn’t believe it.

And yet, there was no other explanation for the power outage than him...

Naegi claimed that Sakakura still believed in him, even after Munakata had abandoned him, disbelieved in him, tried to kill him.

Why? Was that why he lied to him about Enoshima Junko? Because he believed in him?

He turned away from Naegi, taking a few steps forward. If that were true, that Sakakura truly believed in him that strongly...

But, Chisa...

And yet, even knowing he betrayed him, even knowing how dire their circumstances were, Sakakura never left his side.

Why?

He picked up his pace.

At some point, the weight on his wrist disappeared. The bangle. The last switch.

He tried to run faster. Munakata was no athlete. Would he make it in time?

Did it matter?

How could he face him, after trying to kill him?

There was no way Sakakura could forgive him for that. And yet, that trail of blood, leading to the power room...

... Oh god, there was... so much...

But he didn’t have time to grow sick on the scent of his best friend’s blood. He ran, not caring if he slipped on the sticky red liquid.

This was all his fault.

If... if only he had realized.

Enoshima Junko was a true monster. To force both of his best friends, the most trusted people in his life, to lie, to fall to despair...

How could he have been so blind?

While Chisa clung to him, sobbing her despair-filled tears, Sakakura was acting strangely. He was even angrier, even more prone to violence. Munakata had never commented on it, because it best fit their needs. He needed to use Sakakura’s strength for the sake of Hope.

He... Sakakura...

He could see him now. Munakata felt like everything around him was collapsing. The blood... his slouched body...

“... Juzo...!”

He stepped forward, blood splashing against his shoes. Alas he reached his dear friend’s side. Juzo didn’t move. His eyes were closed, he could hear no breathing.

No, no, no, no, this wasn’t happening. He, he couldn’t lose both of them! Not like this! Chisa... Chisa was one thing, but Juzo, Juzo was... he was innocent, he was... he didn’t...!

Juzo’s body shook as his grip on the final switch gave way. Instinctively, Munakata reached out, catching his stiff body before it could strike the ground.

A huff left Juzo’s chest.

Munakata could feel himself begin to shake, could feel the wetness accumulating in his eyes.

Juzo. He looked so peaceful. That anger, that frustration... he... redeemed himself... he...

Munakata drew him close, sucking in the sob that threatened him.

He must’ve been so filled with despair, to feel something shift against him.

“...”

Munakata breathed in heavily, trying to order the snot out of his sinus passageways. This... he... he had to be strong! He was everyone’s Hope! He couldn’t break, not now, not to this...!

“... Munakata?”

His heart skipped a beat. Jerkingly, he released his hold on Juzo, meeting his red gaze with his own singular one.

“... Why... are you here?”

“Juzo!” Munakata exclaimed, feeling like he was being suffocated. He... he was... alive? Breathing? Talking? To him? “I, you-”

“What are you...?” Juzo started to ask before Munakata forced a hand over his mouth.

“D-don’t talk! Y-you... you’ve lost a lot of blood. Here...!” Munakata wriggled Juzo’s jacket off his person, doing his best not to strain his numerous wounds. It took a lot for him to not panic at the sight of so many wounds. One in his shoulder, one in his stomach, his left... what WAS his left hand...

Juzo, as always, just let him do what he wanted. He seemed... really confused. Munakata ignored it for now. He had to bind the wounds... damn, he’d need a blood transfusion too... and a real doctor... Dammit...!

“M-munakata... this... this wasn’t-” Juzo started to say.

“Shut up!” Munakata choked out, screwing his eyes shut. He was crying. Dammit it all!

Juzo waited him out. He really shouldn’t have. He was dying. He was...

And yet, he wasn’t the Ultimate Boxer for nothing.

“... Is this... a bad time to say... I lied about Enoshima Junko?”

Munakata was angrily wiping away his own tears. “Imbecile, of course it is!”

Juzo chuckled slightly. “And for such a stupid reason too...” He sighed. “... She threatened to blackmail me, you know? And I... panicked. She knew my secret...”

Munakata finally looked at him, knowing that he had to listen. Enoshima Junko was a monster. He was well aware of that. So whatever it was that she said to Juzo... “Secret? You kept something from me?”

He regretted his word choice when Sakakura’s face contorted in guilt. His head was resting on Munakata’s lap, made to rest after that ridiculous stunt he just pulled.

“It’s not... what you think,” Juzo started, growing hot.

“It’s fine,” Munakata said immediately after, “Don’t strain yourself. The last thing I need is for you to die on me.”

And yet, Juzo continued to speak. “You need me? ... Don’t be ridiculous. Saying that to me, who’s more disgusting than the Despairs...”

... What? “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve more than proved yourself. It’s me who should apologize, for being such a terrible friend...”

Something like a huff of amusement escaped Juzo, followed by a grunt of pain. Munakata wanted to insist again that he stop speaking, but Juzo was determined.

“You know I... I’ve had the stupidest crush on you for the longest time...”

... What?? Munakata gazed at him dumbfoundedly, which Juzo gave a sad smile in return.

Juzo nodded his head slightly. “Yup. I’m crazy in love with you. Junko... threatened to use that against me. And it worked, because I couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving me, nevertheless hating me.” His smile turned sheepish. “But I... have nothing to lose now. I’ve... made up for that. So... you don’t... have to worry about me anymore.”

Munakata was having a hard time processing this. Juzo was in love with him?? Like, dating, love, kind of love?? It was clear that Chisa was head over heels for him, and admittedly, he found that rather endearing, but Juzo...

... Well, actually, now that he thought about it, it made a LOT of sense. There was no way sheer loyalty would keep Juzo as his personal agent, in a sense. Everything Munakata told him to do, he did, without question. He was always there, ready to support him, to back him up. And even during the game, when it was clear it was every man for himself, Juzo insisted on staying with him, insisted in believing in him, for if Juzo did not believe in Munakata, what was the point of him living this long?

Juzo accepted his silence, which hurt, but Munakata really didn’t know what to say. Sorry? They were in the middle of a war. This wasn’t the time for frivolous things.

... Was what he would normally say. Work was all that Munakata ever seemed to care about, he found. All his life, he had the two best friends anyone could ever had, and had he ever really repaid them? To him, they were just... there. He never questioned why they stayed with him, or why they did everything to help make his dreams become a reality. He didn’t question why Juzo gave up his own dream of being a professional boxer to be a dumb old security guard under his authority.

They gave him nothing but love and kindness. And what did Munakata give them in return? Death, despair, betrayal, abandonment.

“Juzo...” The name left his lips gingerly. Calling him by his first name was not something he had done before. Everything was always formal, even though the three of them were so close...

“It’s ‘kay, I know,” Juzo murmured, trying to sit up to better reassure him.

Munakata forcefully pushed him down, taking care not to push on his shoulder wound. “No... you don’t understand...” He didn’t understand either...

Juzo grunted, but gazed up at him expectantly. “I don’t need to. We’re just... friends. That’s al-”

“I’ve failed as a friend!” Munakata blurted out, clenching his hands into fists, “There’s no way I can turn back... That’s why...”

“Wait, hold on-” Juzo started to protest.

This was so confusing. Munakata didn’t understand it. He didn’t want to understand it. And yet, everything was falling into place, and he had an idea. A last fragment of Hope. A feeble, final attempt at making up for his selfishness. “I failed you as a friend,” he repeated, voice coarse, “You’ve done more than enough for me. That is why... I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to do everything in my power to be the best lover you’ll ever have!”

Munakata wished he could just explode. What was he saying? Best lover? Honestly, what the-

And yet, Juzo was laughing at him. Munakata yelled at him to stop, half because of his injuries, half because he was soo embarrassed. But Juzo just kept laughing.

“The best lover I’ll ever have?” Juzo choked out after he ran out of breath to laugh, “What kind of middle school bullshit is that?”

And yet, something in his gaze told Munakata he had made the right decision. Juzo, even if he was trying his hardest not to let it show, seemed overjoyed.

‘Chisa... I’m sorry...’

He was too late to save her. He was too late to save Juzo. But maybe, with this trip of fate...

... They could truly find Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> ... And so the two return to Naegg and co and said co is just wow you guys are cuddly also thanks Juzo for not being a total ass after all also Mitarai what the fuck


End file.
